


One-shots & Headcanons

by Syllfael



Category: Hannibal (TV), House of Wax (2005), Laid to Rest (2009), My Bloody Valentine (2009), The Collector Series (Movies), Wishmaster (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syllfael/pseuds/Syllfael
Summary: More stuff from Tumblr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chase (Bo Sinclair) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on Tumblr: stay-outta-my-blood-circle

You're washing a few dishes when you hear the front door open and then slam shut. You know right away it's Bo; Vincent moves like a cat and while Lester does sometimes allow the door to slam, he doesn't stomp through the house the way Bo does. You hear the heavy footfalls pause briefly at the living room, then proceed in your direction.

"Bad day at the shop?" You ask without turning around. There's a huff from behind you.

"Kept stripping screws, burned myself once. Had enough for today," he mutters, nearer by the second, until finally he's at your back. He wraps both arms around you and buries his face in the side of your neck. You hum sympathetically.

"That's too bad. How's the burn?"

"Already doctored, don't worry your pretty little head."

"Is it really, or did you just wrap a dirty rag around it and call it good?"

He doesn't respond, which means you're at least partly right. You make a mental note to treat it properly later, when he's settled down. 

As you pick up the next plate, he slides a hand up your shirt. He's notorious for idle touching, so you think nothing of it as he strokes and kneads your chest. His presence against your back is solid and grounding; even the scent he envelops you in - grease, gasoline, sweat, and a mixture of smaller things that all add up to simply _Bo_ \- is so familiar and steeped in affection that it makes you ache. Heat is pouring off of him from the scorching height of summer outside, practically suffocating you between his arms.

He plants a slow, soft kiss on your neck, and his absent-minded caresses take on a more _intentional_ quality as he rolls a nipple between his fingers. Your breath catches and your hands freeze on their way to pick up a soapy bowl. He does not, unfortunately, miss your reaction, and some wild mixture of a growl and a groan rumbles deep in his chest.

You take a moment to sigh wistfully, knowing where this is headed and wishing you could just finish a chore uninterrupted for _once_. You definitely weren't going to complain though.

He's mouthing at your neck as his right hand continues its slow savoring of your chest and his left starts dipping underneath your waistband, grabbing at your hip and pulling you back even tighter against him. He starts to bend at the waist, using his body to lean you forward, as his left hand slides lower. Mild alarm spikes in the back of your mind.

_He wants to do this **here**?_

You use one hand to grab his wrist, gently encircling the scarred skin, and the other to brace against the edge of the sink, slowing your descent. 

"I'm not saying no, but can we go upstairs?" You ask, a little surprised at how breathless your voice sounds already. "Your brothers could walk in any second."

He chuckles quietly next to your ear. 

"Tell you what - I'll give you a five-second head start. See how far you can get before I catch you," he purrs, voice low and rough. You heat up at the implied threat; he'll take you wherever he manages to grab you, regardless of any protests on your part. He laughs again when you shiver. "Personally, I'm hoping for the stairs."

And then his hands suddenly drop away from you, and you _bolt_.

You've only just reached the bottom of the stairs, having used the banister and your momentum to swing yourself wildly around, when you hear his footsteps start pounding after you. It had _not_ been five seconds - more like three - but you weren't surprised he was cheating. The heavy sound of his boots on the floor, along with the way the whole house seemed to rumble with every step, thrills your heart into a frantic, prey-like rhythm as you flee, losing yourself in the game.

He hits the bottom of the stairs as you're nearing the top - he almost slams into the wall in his haste to round the corner - then starts _thundering_ up them, two or more at a time, gaining quickly. A panicked scream rips its way out of your throat; you reach the landing, then careen around the corner and down the hall toward his bedroom. 

You're so _close_ , surely he can't catch you now, you think triumphantly - 

\- then your heart stutters as you remember the door opens outward. You'll have to stop and pull it.

You grab the handle, turn it, start to yank the door open so you can throw yourself through it - and something heavy hits you from behind, momentum throwing you forward into the door and slamming it closed.

You're pressed tightly between the door and his body, the planes of it molded snugly along every inch of yours. You're dwarfed, trapped, and _simmering_. His breath is hot as his teeth graze your ear, and his voice is reduced to nothing more than a growl that you can _feel_ in his chest as he says the last word you're likely to hear from him for the next several minutes:

" _Gotcha_."


	2. Soothe (Vincent Sinclair)

It's the middle of the night. After several hours of fitful attempts at sleep, you've given up. Your day had been terrible; your stress and anxiety levels had skyrocketed. Thus the difficulty sleeping. You're currently pacing in your room and trying to resist a specific urge - 

_Maybe he's still up? Maybe he wouldn't mind?_

You haven't been dating very long and you don't want to come off as needy or clingy, but you're starting to feel like you can't bear another second of your own company, and if sleep isn't an option... 

Desperation wins out over caution and you make your way down to the basement door, but you hesitate at the landing. It's pitch black down there; he must not be up after all, plus you're nervous about descending blindly. However, the thought of turning around and heading back upstairs makes you want to puke, so you push forward - extremely slowly. The stairs are a little creaky but not too bad, and the white noise of his oscillating fan smothers most of the sound. You make it to the bottom without incident.

Then, another dilemma - how to wake him up without startling him. You felt bad enough waking him at all, you really didn't want to scare him (especially considering those knives he always keeps close by). 

Your deliberation is cut short by the sound of your name, spoken softly and tentatively, barely audible over the fan. 

The physical damage caused by Vincent's extraction from his twin was extensive enough to cause a speech impediment; he _could_ talk, but it wasn't very easy for him, and he'd been teased often enough (yes, even by Bo when they were younger) to keep it to a bare minimum. He spoke more to you than anyone else, and you treasured every word, _especially_ your name.

"Oh - yes - sorry, I..." you falter; you can't say you hadn't meant to wake him. You can't say _I feel like I'm drowning and you're my life raft_ \- so what _do_ you say? "...couldn't sleep."

There's a pause, darkness returning to stillness. You're sure he's incisive enough to see through your deflection, but he doesn't push.

"Come... here?" He asks, slowly and deliberately, so he doesn't trip over the words. You hadn't expected him to turn you away, but even so, relief floods over you at his response and you practically bolt across the room to the corner you know his bed is in. Thankfully you know the layout well enough not to knock anything over or stub your toe, but you _do_ misjudge the distance and your legs collide with the edge of the bed. Momentum sends you forward and off your feet; you reach out to brace yourself with one hand, but then his arms scoop you up, rolling you across him and settling you on the other side. It's a twin size bed, so there's not a lot of breathing room between you, but he seems like he's trying to give you as much space as possible.

"God, I'm sorry. It's really dark down here," you mutter, slightly embarrassed but mostly just pleased to be here. You press into him, and his arm hovers for a moment before encircling you again. You nuzzle into his chest and take a deep breath. He smells _good_ \- like wax, obviously, but also whatever shampoo he uses, and something earthy you can't place. He starts slowly running a hand over your head, down your neck, back up and across your jaw.

Suddenly you feel like crying - like you'd been barely holding it together and these affectionate gestures are enough to shatter whatever control you had left. You're glad it's too dark for him to see you as your eyes fill with tears. They run silently down your face as he traces your eyebrow, lightly caresses your cheek, runs a thumb over the shell of your ear - light touches and slow strokes of his fingertips over every inch of your face. A careful, loving study of it in the dark.

Your eyes are dry again by the time his nose meets yours and rubs slowly back and forth across it, and only then do you realize his mask is off. You gasp lightly; you've never seen him without it - but then, you suppose you aren't seeing him now either. Regardless, it adds a feeling of intimacy and trust to a moment you already thought was too good to be true.

"Better?" He asks, quietly, barely above a whisper. 

In reply, you tilt your head up and kiss him softly.


	3. Sentry (Poly!ChromeSpann)

You knew you were working with a narrow window of opportunity, so you tried quickly and firmly to deter the drunk man harassing you, but he was plowing through your excuses and downright warnings with all the stubbornness of the truly inebriated. There was usually someone keeping an eye on you at any given time, even at a busy nightclub (or _outside_ of one, since you'd been trying to _leave_ ) so you weren't shocked at the sudden arrival of a friendly face.

"Everything okay, honey?" Spann asks, gliding over to slide an arm around your waist. She's smiling placidly, but the look in her eyes speaks violence. You could practically smell the blood already.

The man is surprised for a moment, but then his confidence surges back alarmingly fast and he starts trying to convince _both_ of you to go home with him. Spann rolls her eyes while _tsk_ ing under her breath and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket, ignoring the man completely while typing with her free hand. The sound of the message being sent resonates through your body like the final nail being driven into a coffin. You regret that this situation spiraled out of control so quickly, but you could only do so much, and it was too late now. You shudder. At least you _tried_.

Spann tugs against your waist, pulling you toward a nearby alleyway, and crooks a finger at the man in a silent command to follow. He does, eagerly, almost tripping over his own feet.

He stumbles down the alley after you, but Spann is moving quickly and the two of you are already halfway through. It is at this point that someone enters from the other side, also moving quickly and passing you by without so much as a glance. You don't need to turn your head to know he's pulling out a knife, and you _certainly_ don't need to watch to know what happens thereafter. 

The two of you exit the alleyway and lean against a building to wait. Her arm slides away from your waist, opting to hold your hand instead. You look over at her. 

"You didn't need to call him. It was no big deal," you grumble. She shrugs, still smiling. The sound of approaching footsteps causes you to turn the other direction.

 _ **Like hell she didn't,**_ Jesse signs, before pulling a cloth out of his breast pocket to wipe the red sheen from his knife.

He approaches, leans in for a quick masked kiss - a gentle tap of metal against your temple. The hand in yours gives an affectionate squeeze. You sigh again. This relationship was going to be the death of you, but at least you'd go out happy.


	4. Headcanons - s/o on their period

**Thomas**

  * You’re curled up on the bed like you’re in pain. Are you hurt??
  * ‘Cramps?’ What do you mean?
  * You’re _bleeding_? Where?!
  * Extremely alarmed until you explain.
  * Oh. Uhh. Luda Mae never told him about this.
  * Curious. Wants to know _everything_ about you.
  * You give him the whole explanation, complete with drawings.
  * Wow that sounds terrible. Can he help? Anything you need!!
  * You mention heating pads and pain medication, but neither are present in the house.
  * He’s distressed he can’t help; settles for being your (very) big spoon, getting you water, even carrying you anywhere you need to go.
  * From then on he searches victims’ possessions for these things, plus hygiene products. You end up with a nice little stash.



**Brahms**

  * Generally thinks it’s overall icky.
  * Doesn’t know anything and refuses to learn. Wants no details.
  * Especially doesn’t care for it if you’re the type to get moody/cranky. _He’s_ supposed to be the high-maintenance one, not you.
  * Will cry if you snap at him.
  * On the other hand, if it makes you want extra snuggles… he’s on board.
  * Also a fan of the excuse to keep extra chocolate in the house.
  * Will throw a fit about having to postpone sexytimes



**Michael**

  * Could not care less about your discomfort
  * The blood, on the other hand? Intriguing.
  * ~~Hope you like period sex, because he’s not going to want to take ‘no’ for an answer~~
  * Maaaay be inclined to allow more snuggling than usual or bring something home for you, but he’s capricious as always so don’t count on it.
  * The man is a furnace, and in these rare moments of magnanimity he can be convinced to lay a very warm hand on your abdomen as a makeshift heating pad.
  * Stash some pads/tampons in hidden locations, because if he’s feeling sufficiently bastardly he’ll remove them from the bathroom and make you do things to earn them back.
  * Also hide the chocolate or he’ll eat it all.



**Bo**

  * Outwardly doesn’t care; will scoff and call you a wimp.
  * HOWEVER, you may notice he’s more gentle with you, and finds ways to take care of you surreptitiously.
  * Before going on a supply run, always makes a point of asking if you need any supplies for this specific affliction.
  * Will pick up pads/tampons for you without batting an eye.
  * Probably the wrong ones, though, unless you give him tediously specific instructions or, better yet, a picture of the box.
  * Unlike usual, puts up with any irritability like a champ. It just bounces off him.
  * Will not deter him in the bedroom, but he’ll be less rough than usual



**Vincent**

  * Ohhhh boy. This one right here. This veritable _gem_.
  * So, so incredibly supportive.
  * Has everything you might need stashed up for when you need it.
  * Products of various types and sizes? Check. Sweets and snacks? Check. Heating pads and midol? Check.
  * Observant and curious, especially about you. Picks up on a lot over time.
  * _Knows_ your cycle. Timing and duration, product preferences, everything. Keeps better track of it than _you_ do.
  * Anticipates your needs and meets them with gusto.
  * This is a good boy. Smooch him.



**Jesse**

  * If you’re the type to become difficult to live with during this evil affliction, Jesse will leave you a nice care package and fuck off overseas until it’s over. Miss him with that shit.

  * If you do not take leave of your senses, however, he can be convinced to clear his schedule and attach to you at the hip. 

  * Need snuggles? A distraction? Literally anything his money can buy? _Thumbs up._ Leave it to him.

  * Expects to be praised for being so sensitive and caring. _That’s right, tell him how much you appreciate him - ~~or better yet, show him.~~_

  * Has a vague understanding of the topic but doesn’t feel the need for further study. Just tell him what you need and he’ll get it for you.




**Asa**

  * Probably won’t notice unless you say something. He’s smart, but can be oblivious when he’s busy (which is always).

  * Of course he _understands_ what’s happening with you, biologically. Beyond that, though? _Clueless_. Zero knowledge of its specific effects on you.

  * ... Seriously, you feel that unwell? ~~_That doesn’t sound right, but - OKAY already, don’t yell at him_~~

  * Somewhat lacking in the empathy department, but he’ll take your word for it and try to help out in whatever way you ask him to.

  * Will pick up pads/tampons for you without complaint or embarrassment, _and_ get you exactly the kind you asked for.

  * 50/50 on whether you can convince him to give you any extra TLC. He’s busy and that’s not really his forte anyway.





	5. Headcanons - Harry Warden (general)

  * First things first: his physique is drool-worthy. Tall, square-jawed, broad-chested, with the kind of muscle people describe as "from real use." Biceps for grabbing, traps for biting, pecs for squeezing. His forearms? Can you imagine how good those things look when he rolls his sleeves up to his elbow? Big, strong hands too. Someone get the smelling salts, I'm blacking out.
  * Speaking of pecs - his chest? _Hairy_. He grows a mean beard too, if he wants. He shaves his face regularly but seems to have perpetual five o' clock shadow. If he didn't shave his head, his hair would be medium brown and a little wavy.
  * Messy in every way. House is a disaster, clothes always rumpled - yes there is a shower at the mine, but does he use it? No. Comes home covered in coal dust every single day, only to smear it all over you. Once he starts killing, he comes home covered in blood, too. You're going to be washing the bedding often.
  * I don't know where exactly the film takes place, but any mention of mines puts an Appalachian accent in my head, so guess what? He's got a deep, slow drawl. If he's keeping his voice low - like usual unless he's barking orders - it's more bass rumble than sound. With a voice like that, you'll wish he was more of a talker.
  * He's a natural at being a grump, but aside from simple grousing he's difficult to provoke - he's usually more apathetic than anything. He is capable of being an S-tier asshole when he wants to be. When he was younger, he had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor, but decades in the mines have sort of beaten that out of him.
  * As a pit boss, he's actually very responsible - methodical, efficient, and decisive. He may not win anyone over with his personality, but his workers consider him to be a competent leader. 
  * (Sucks for the guys he murders to conserve oxygen) ((btw that was five men in close quarters that he killed single-handedly and apparently without sustaining any injury himself - dude can rage like a barbarian apparently))
  * Only _occasionally_ eats the hearts he removes from his victims.
  * He's used to being in control, and that attitude carries over to the bedroom. He also tends to be rough unless he's tired.




	6. Headcanons - Poly!ChromeSpann NSFW

With _him_? You feel so

  * **Spoiled** \- he may not exactly hand over his bank card, but he'll make damn sure you get anything you want or need. Expensive? Impractical? Doesn't matter - if you want it, that's good enough for him, even if you end up getting rid of it a day later. Only top quality, newest models, and fanciest places for you. Landlord dragging his feet to fix your hot water heater? _Hop in, babe, we're going house shopping_. You never even have to lift a finger around the house - he's got people for that. (Spann is the one to organize any purchases or services, but _he_ provided for them, so _he_ wants the gratitude.)
  * **Safe** \- fear? You don't know her. Why be scared when the most formidable person on the planet is on _your_ side? If someone breaks into the house - _good luck pal, you're gonna need it_. If someone threatens or even kidnaps you - you're calmly warning them that they have no idea what they're gotten themselves into. You're untouchable, and you know it.
  * **Endearing** \- to him, you are just _too cute_. Anything you do or say is adorable, amusing, precious. Endless patience, even on bad days, even with your worst qualities - because it all adds up to _you_ , and you're his favorite thing.



With _her_? You've never felt so

  * **Supported** \- between the two of them, you'll get anything you ever want, and that's not restricted to items. Want to join/start a club? Pursue a hobby? Learn a new skill? She'll set everything up for you and be your biggest cheerleader while she's at it. Is she being supportive or enabling? Depends! Either way she's all for you getting whatever you want.
  * **Welcome** \- She's surrounded by idiots on the daily and often feels underappreciated and overworked, so your love and consideration is her sanctuary. She is _always_ happy to see you; you're a breath of fresh air whenever you're around. You're _home_ to her.
  * **Interesting** \- She watches anything you do with the same kind of admiration she holds for Jesse. At any given time, she's either in awe of you or analyzing your behavior, studying you like her master's thesis depends on it. Don't try to lie or hide anything from her - she's too observant. She'll know instantly if you're having a bad day or don't feel well, and can accurately guess your opinion on something just by watching your expression. It's a fun contrast to how oblivious your other partner can be.



All together now!

  * You're the glue. You started this thing and you keep it together - despite the odd intimacy of their dynamic, they would have remained simply boss and assistant if not for you.
  * She's extremely intelligent and great at subtle manipulation - influencing events from the shadows is her bread and butter. It goes along with her job being managerial - she's used to making sure things get done, but not necessarily doing them herself.
  * He's the boss - wants things done his way, doesn't want anyone _in_ his way, don't bother him with petty details, etc - but he's not stern, or inflexible, or even bad-tempered. He likes the occasional challenge and practically always maintains a sense of humor.
  * You're not sure which of them has more of a hair-trigger in terms of protectiveness, but odds are good that any rudeness or (god forbid) harassment towards you will end in Jesse painting a bloody swath across the town and Spann disappearing all the evidence like some kind of magician.
  * When you're all watching TV together, he tends to fall asleep quickly, leaving you and Spann to whisper to each other across his chest. (He will, however, make sure to eat 3/4ths of the popcorn before jumping on the snoozetrain, and then trap you under his arms so you can't get up to make more.)



\+ NSFW below

  * He's a top, she's a switch - where you end up is mostly up to you (him).
  * She definitely participates but usually prefers a less active role. She likes to watch him kill and _loves_ to watch what he does to _you_. She'll either be found near _you_ \- whispering praise/encouragement in your ear while providing attention to any parts of you she can reach, or holding you down/up/in a certain position, or near _him_ \- suggesting actions for him to take or handing him props (if it's that kind of night).
  * He has a habit of pouncing on you suddenly and dragging you to any vacant room - partly because she has a tendency to walk in on you and he knows she likes that. (Specifically: she'll realize she hasn't seen either of you for a while and start searching, occasionally even getting hints from him via text, until finally she opens the right door and gets to be pleasantly surprised by whatever position he's got you in, how worked up you already are, etc.)
  * He loves it if you get feisty. Run away, hide, fight back - he'll still come out on top, but he enjoys working for it. (If Spann finds you first, she'll rat you out and then enjoy watching him overpower you.)
  * He will record everything and send you the juiciest clips when you least expect it. Better hide that screen from your friends and coworkers!
  * He's away a decent amount, so often it's just you and her - he's fine with that, and certainly wouldn't complain if you wanted to livestream your activities for him. ;)
  * They both like to see how much they can get away with in public - you'll be fending off attacks from all directions. (She's much more subtle about it than he is. She will _never_ get caught - he's probably _hoping_ to.)
  * Of the two, it's actually _Spann_ who likes to play boss/secretary with you (she's the boss, and _oh? You want a raise? Show her how badly_ ).




	7. ChromeSkull NSFW Alphabet

A — **Affection** (How affectionate are they?)

Quite affectionate, once you’re established. Get out of his way if he’s busy, but otherwise he will practically smother you, even sometimes in public. He’s very tactile – he has to _show_ since he can’t easily _tell_ – he wants to be touching you constantly. Will drape himself over you and follow you around while you try to get things done (he said _you_ couldn’t hinder _his_ work, not the other way around). 

B — **Body Part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and of their partner’s)

He used to like his face, before… the incident. Now he likes his hands – they end lives just as easily as they tilt your chin up for a kiss, or cup the back of your head possessively, or entwine with yours. He loves the sensory buffet of taking his gloves off at the end of the day and just _feeling_ you.

He _loves_ your mouth, and not even just for the naughty reasons (those too, though) – he’s obsessed with staring at your lips, watching the way they absent-mindedly quirk, and part, and twist; your smiles _slay_ him. He adores the way they feel on his skin. He hangs on the sounds that pass through them – the words, the laughter, the sighs… his name. Don’t bite your lip in front of him, or even god won’t be able to save you.

C — **Cuddling** (Do they cuddle? How and when?)

As previously stated, he’s very tactile. In private, he is a _huge_ cuddler, though he would never describe himself as such. Will snuggle up as close as possible whether you’re standing, sitting, or lying down. He’s a very good (and very _big_ ) big spoon!! Loves to have you sitting in his lap or between his legs, with your back pressed to his chest. Anything that lets him envelop you as much as possible.

D — **Dirty Secret** (Pretty self-explanatory; a dirty secret of theirs)

He knows he’s _supposed_ to ask before he takes video of you – but does he? _Absolutely not_. It’s too much fun to stalk you and acquire candid footage. Sometimes it’s normal things like cooking, watching TV, using the computer - he doesn’t feel bad about those recordings, but the ones where you’re taking a shower, or sleeping, or getting dressed? Well… he doesn’t feel bad about those either.

E — **Effort** (How much effort do they put into a relationship?)

Varies based on how busy he is. He doesn’t do things halfway, which means he’s very involved when he’s present but entirely ignores you when he’s otherwise occupied. He’ll still make sure you’re well taken care of, but he expects you to be able to live on your own – without complaint – from time to time.

F — **Favorite Position** (Goes without saying. May include a visual)

In this specific category, he’s more likely to want to keep your bodies slightly apart so he can see you better – so getting you to ride him or laying you out on a table/desk are two of his favorites. He actually enjoys the intimacy of missionary, just don’t accuse him of being vanilla or he’ll show you a thing or two (see ‘kink,’ below).

G — **Gifts** (What type of gifts do they give their s/o? Do they want a gift in return?)

His gifts are many and their price tags are huge. Spoils you rotten because he can, and he wants you to be happy, and _maybe_ wants you to depend on him a bit, ~~and maybe, just a little, feels like he has to make up for his face and his voice – or lack thereof~~. In return, he really just wants your attention and preferably no drama. (He is just. PERFECT sugar daddy material.)

H — **Hugs** (Do they hug their s/o? How often?)

Think of his incredibly long arms as a garment that you’re unable to remove. In public, and especially around employees, he’s less demonstrative – may hold your hand (most likely), place a hand on the small of your back (if he’s feeling protective), or offer you his arm (if he wants to show you off), but in private all bets are off. It’s like trying to wrestle an octopus. You Will Not Escape.

I — **Intimacy** (How romantic are they? Do they have problems with intimacy?)

Physical affection? Aces. _Intimacy_?? That one’s tricky. He can be good at it once you truly win him over, but he’s subtle. Gifts don’t count because he throws those around like rice at a wedding – if you want to catch him being romantic, you’ll have to squint, and pay particular attention to any forfeiture of control: letting you choose the movie, the evening’s plans, etc.

J — **Jealous** (Do they get jealous? How do they act when jealous?)

He doesn’t get jealous, but he does get _territorial_. He’s dominant and possessive, and does not appreciate anyone trying to move in on his turf (ask Preston). He will swiftly deal (nonlethally, if you’re lucky) with any perceived infringing, whether it was intentional or not.

K — **Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

Oh boy, here we go. Honestly it would probably be easier to list the things he _didn’t_ like, but here are a few favorites:

  * Predator/prey (run from him. Hide. Struggle and squirm. He _loves_ it when you finally give up and submit to him)
  * Dom/sub (obvi. But only as far as you want to go. It flavors your interactions either way)
  * Restraint (feeds into the control thing. He wants you at his mercy, but he’ll make it worth your while)
  * Edging & Overstimulation (again, control. _He’ll_ decide when you come, and how many more times thereafter)
  * Dirty talk (he would be the goddamn _best_ at this if he could speak. As it stands, expect to be turned into a puddle via text message before he even gets home)



L — **Location** (Favorite places to do the do)

He’s perfectly content to do it pretty much anywhere, but I think his favorite spots, other than the gigantic bed you share with its insanely-high-thread-count sheets, would include his desk (if he has one – probably, right?) and his car.

M — **Motivation** (What turns them on? What gets them going?)

A few specific things you do will always rev him up: wearing lipstick (be careful, you might just kill him. Also _Please_ leave marks), kissing all over his neck and jaw (makes him feel tingly and overwhelmed. _You trying to sweep him off his feet?_ ), acting feisty or submissive (he likes both. Switch it up to keep him on his toes). And a bunch of little, random, nonspecific things, which occur spontaneously as he watches you: tapping your fingers on the table to the beat of some imaginary tune, muttering to yourself about something inane, glaring at something that’s annoying you, etc (this is him being romantic, btw). If he’s in a relationship, rest assured, he’s head over heels. You are his favorite thing and he’s enamored with all you do.

N — **Night Out** (What type of dates do they like to go on?)

He likes to go on fancy dates where he can make people jealous of his car, his clothes, his wealth - and, most importantly, his date. Showing you off is a win-win, because it stokes his ego and leads to plenty of murder (people who stare too long, etc). Can also be convinced to do low-key things like going to a movie, because if he’s away from prying eyes he can drown himself in your attention without endangering his rep.

O — **Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Prefers receiving generally (remember his great love of your mouth), but he’s no slouch at giving – he’s thoroughly accomplished in anything that makes you crumble to pieces in his grip. He is well aware of this, and incredibly smug. ~~He only _sometimes_ loses himself in the way you taste.~~

P — **Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc)

Tends toward fast and rough, but ultimately will do whatever makes you fall apart the most deliciously. Make no mistake - he _curates_ your experiences, start to finish. He notices all your reactions, even the most subtle ones; he knows what you want and he’ll get you there – probably more than once – by whichever is the most fun route at the time.

Q — **Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex. And if they happen, how often?)

The _real_ fun starts when he’s able to take his time with you – but his drive is high and he’s often busy, so quickies are more frequent. He has an extreme fondness for ambushes; he’ll often yank you suddenly into a secluded (or semi-secluded) area for a round.

R — **Risk** (Are they down to experiment? Do they take risks?)

He’s up for anything you want to try – he has a few things he wants to try, too. He considers bedroom time to be a shared hobby, and is always keeping an eye out for new ideas to expand your repertoire. It’s like a sport or a game with him – _no risk, no reward_.

S — **Sleep** (How do they sleep with their s/o?)

Wants to keep you wrapped in his arms and tight against his chest. Whether that’s on your side (either spooning or with your face nuzzling into him, he’s not picky), you on top of him, or him on top of you, don’t expect to get any space. Invest in a very good air conditioner or you will die of heat stroke in the summer.

T — **Trust** (How much do they trust their s/o?)

Trust is a little tricky. He would probably say he doesn’t trust _anyone_ , but his actions seem at odds with that statement. On the business side of things, he trusts Spann (you can tell that much), and in a similar way, he trusts you with himself – his time, his heart, the life he’s built. He would deny it if asked, but he’s completely vulnerable to you. Tread lightly; you’re his only weakness.

U — **Unfair** (How much do they like to tease?)

He will practically never let you get away without begging. He thinks it’s fun to wind you up until you’re ready to break. Prepare to Suffer. :)

V — **Volume** (How loud are they? What sounds do they make?)

He’s mute – but you can learn to read his breathing. The huffs, sighs, catching inhales, shuddering exhales. The way he _almost_ gasps when you bite him suddenly, the way his breath hangs suspended in his lungs when he feels overwhelmed with your attention - the way it becomes slow and even, as if he’s sleeping, while he fights the urge to just grab you and rush headlong toward the cliff. With familiarity, his silence loses its emptiness.

W — **Wild Card** (A random headcanon)

He may not be a huge fan of pets, but he can probably be convinced to get one if you want one. Your best shot is a cat – they’re clean, quiet, and he’ll appreciate their independent spirit. He probably already has a fish tank that he maintains _himself_ , and fastidiously (he can info dump all about alkalinity, pH level, salt vs. fresh, types of fish, etc. He’s the dorkiest he’ll ever be in these moments; cherish them).

X — **X-Ray** (What would they do if their s/o got injured?)

Sprained ankle? _Prepare to be carried around all day_. Pull a muscle? _Take this heat pack and don’t get out of bed_. Split your lip? _He can kiss it better_. Something more serious…? He’ll stitch you up himself if he has to – while on your way to one of the best doctors in the country via helicopter. Only top-tier care for you, whatever that may be.

Y — **Yuck** (Any pet peeves about their s/o? Do they have any habits that might bother their s/o?)

He prefers his partner to be fairly neat and somewhat classy – he wants to be able to take you to nice places without you looking/acting out of place (or god forbid causing a scene), after all.

You’ll probably be bothered mostly by, uh, all the murder, but I suppose his dominant/bossy nature could also stir up some strife if that’s not your cup of tea.

Z — **Zeal** (Are they passionate? Do they like passion?)

He might be a little too cool and calculating to be considered “passionate.” He does have passion for his work and he thinks it’s great if you feel the same way about yours, but otherwise “passion” is too close to “drama” for his liking.


	8. Short multi-slasher headcanons

Request - s/o with spider traits (climbing walls, etc)

  * Michael - no reaction. He doesn't care, as long as it doesn't affect _him_. (Heaven help you if you climb up the walls to get away from him. You have to come down sometime.)
  * Jason - fear, he knows thy name. He loves you of course, but please come down from there!! Will still compliment your eyes even though they unsettle him a bit.
  * Brahms - he’s _in_ the walls and you’re _on_ them?? Hmm. Race to see who gets to the other end of the house first!! Your eyes freak him out though.
  * Thomas - doesn’t understand?? What’s happening?? But he loves you regardless of your weird physics-defying ability. Hovers below you constantly, ready to catch, in case your magic suddenly turns off and you fall.
  * Bo - what the fuck. What the fuck!! Stop that!! Major heebie-jeebies. He’ll put up with the eyes if he’s gotta but _please_ stay on the ground around him, or he’ll run from the room. ( _He’s not_ ** _scared_** _, dammit, he just doesn’t like it!_ )
  * Vincent - oh, interesting. Look at the way the light hits you up there. Hold on, let him grab his sketch book!! While you’re at it, tell him how his wax figure looks from that angle - is it symmetrical? Thinks your eyes are beautiful <3
  * Jesse - mostly doesn’t care, but if you startle him he’ll throw whatever he’s holding. Hope you’re good at dodging! He’ll find some way to benefit from this - hang this painting for him, maybe?
  * Asa - <creeps up stealthily, inching forward, before slowly pulling the biggest jar you’ve ever seen from behind his back> he can’t wait to study you ~



Request - s/o who purrs

  * **Michael** \- ... _what is this? Why are you vibrating?_ Don’t let him find out it’s a pleasure response, or he’ll decide you must be too comfortable and find an unpleasant way to stop it.
  * **Jason** \- Startled. _Is this normal?? Are you broken?!_ If you tell him it happens when you’re happy, he’ll light up. It is now his goal to get you purring at least once a day.
  * **Brahms** \- He thinks it’s kind of weird, but not unpleasant. He’s proud of himself when he can get you to do it, and he’ll find he enjoys laying his head on your chest to feel the rumble. It makes him drowsy.
  * **Thomas** \- ... he likes it. Makes him feel warm and fuzzy, loved, and domestically blissful. Likes to press you close to his chest so he can feel it vibrate through him, as if he wishes he could echo it back to you.
  * **Bo** \- In the bedroom, he uses it as an indicator that he’s making you feel good, and he’ll get unbearably smug. Outside the bedroom, it makes his heart flutter to know he makes you that happy - not that he’ll admit it.
  * **Vincent** \- _S o o t h i n g_. If he’s feeling stressed or anxious, he’ll lovingly caress your face or hair until you start, then press his forehead against your chest until he calms down. Helps him fall asleep at night, too.
  * **Jesse** \- Also smug about it, but deep down finds it incredibly humbling. It serves to remind him that you love him and you’re happy with him, which he struggles to believe is possible sometimes.
  * **Asa** \- You’re right: FERAL. It triggers his animalistic side - be careful where/when you do it, because he will pounce. (Can also be used to get him to snuggle with you, but you didn’t hear that from me.)



Request - which slashers drink the milk after they finish their cereal?

  * **Michael** doesn't. He wanted the cereal, he ate the cereal, now it's gone and he's done. You'll find bowls full of milk all over the house.
  * **Jason** doesn't, but not because he doesn't want to - he thinks it's sweet and delicious, but it upsets his stomach :(
  * **Brahms** does! He likes milk anyway and he usually eats chocolatey cereals, so he gets a nice treat of chocolate milk when he's done.
  * **Thomas** isn't the biggest fan of cereal, but if he has any he does drink the milk after - just because he doesn't waste food.
  * **Bo** doesn't. He's not much of a milk drinker, plus he eats boring old man cereal that isn't super tasty.
  * **Vincent** does. Why waste good milk? Plus his honey cereal leaves behind a really nice sweet taste.
  * **Jesse** doesn't eat cereal. It's a peasant's meal. But even if he did, he wouldn't drink the milk. Not a fan.
  * **Asa** eats boring old man cereal (FiBeR) and doesn't drink the milk because that's childish. Probably prefers oatmeal 👎



NSFW below!

Request - which slashers would enjoy degradation/praise (receiving)?

**Brahms**

  * You’ll want to catch him during Bratty Bottom hours. He’ll still like it the rest of the time, but you won’t get reactions as good.
  * Oh? He’s so easy to boss around? He’s such a slut for you? _Yes, he is -_ tell him a few more times
  * He wants to hear how much of a mess he is, how whiny and needy he’s being. He'll be putty in your hands, even more so than usual.



**Bo**

  * Tread very carefully here; you'll want to stay away from anything that challenges his dominance.
  * However, the man is a sucker for dirty talk, so if you approach from that direction you can get him beautifully wound up.
  * Tell him how easy it is to make him hard, or how desperate his growls sound, or how filthy he is for doing x/y/z to you. He’ll go feral.



**Michael**

  * The good thing about Michael is that he doesn’t really care what you say to him, so go wild!
  * Caveat: he’ll probably get sick of hearing you speak regardless of what you’re saying, at which point he’ll make you stop in one of several unpleasant ways.
  * So have fun while it lasts, but prepare for consequences!




	9. Scars (poly!SkullCollector)

They're both covered in them; it's an occupational hazard. Over time, you've learned them all - you could map them out blindfolded if you wanted to - even if they won't always tell you the stories behind them.

Jesse has more, because he's less careful, more of a brawler - they're scattered all over his arms and torso. He's inked over some of them with tattoos, but when you touch him, you can still feel the raised skin lying beneath. He doesn't remember where he got many of them, but there's one in particular he'll _never_ forget: a large one across his back, from someone he used to work with who turned on him during a job. When you wrap your arms around him, you often end up running your fingertips back and forth across it as your heart warms, thankful that he's chosen to trust you despite having been betrayed in the past. 

Asa's are fewer in number but tend to be big, deep, and jagged. He builds and tests his traps himself, and every once in a while they get the better of him. He remembers every last one, and sometimes he'll recite them for you as your hands smooth over them: _faulty bear trap, miswired sawblade, loose spike_. There's a thin one that runs along the underside of his jaw - he won't tell you how he got it, but you love to rest your fingers on his neck and trace it with your thumb, as you watch his eyelids gradually flutter closed. It comes so dangerously close to the soft skin of his throat; every time you touch it you breathe a sigh of relief, thankful once again that he's still alive.

You can pinpoint with sharp clarity the ones they've received since you became a part of their lives - this long one on Jesse's forearm, that circular one on Asa's shoulder - every time they came home late, dripping blood onto the hardwood floors, is etched into your mind like a brand. They always tried not to wake you, but invariably you'd appear - ready to patch them up, wash away the blood, and smother them in loving, relieved kisses. Afterwards, you'd watch the wounds go from fresh, to healed, to pale ghosts of a past trauma. Just one more story to tell in the middle of the night. One more mark to trace as you fall asleep. One more reminder that they _survived_ \- one more healed wound to be thankful for.

It occurs to you that scars are like physical manifestations of memories, and every chance you get to stitch them up weaves you into their soon-to-be-past - lets you replace some of their pain with love.


	10. Soulmate AU - first words (Chromeskull)

Jesse glares down at the words on his wrist for what must be the thousandth time; he always finds his gaze drawn to them during idle moments, whether he likes it or not. He wonders again how his first encounter with you will go - judging by your first words to him, probably not well.

It’s something he’s been anxious about since he was a child, though now he was more angry than apprehensive - at best, you must be rude, and downright belligerent at worst ( ~~ _or maybe you just won’t like him_~~ ).

He’s still agitated at dinner that evening - it’s a lavish restaurant, with food fit for the gods, but he’s so distracted by his thoughts that he barely pays attention - so it’s no surprise that he doesn’t notice you trying several times to move past him in the hallway to the bathroom (he’d stopped to dwell and ended up inadvertently blocking the path). Finally, you tap him lightly on the arm.

“Out of the way, you behemoth,” you say, with a teasing tone and bright, musical laughter. His heart threatens to burst out of his chest at the words; he’s smitten before he even turns around.

There you are, and you’re _perfect_ , and every insecurity he’s ever felt about you washes over him like a flash flood. He’s not sure what to say to you, or even how to say it - do you know ASL? For that matter, is anything written on _your_ wrist?

Now he’s been staring for a long time, so instead of saying anything at all, he pulls up his sleeve and shows you his wrist. 

Your expression shifts violently from confusion to shock, and you replicate his motion, lifting your sleeve to show him smooth, unmarked skin.

The wheels turn in his mind as he debates how to proceed - how does he communicate with you? Do you even want him to? Had you gotten used to the idea of maybe not having a soulmate, and now here he is all of a sudden? 

But then he looks up, and you’re beaming, and before he can do _anything_ you’ve launched yourself into his arms, and as he wraps them around you tentatively he decides that maybe words aren’t that important after all.


	11. Birthday (Brahms)

He'd known it was coming up, but time tended to fly when he was with you and he hadn't paid enough attention. Suddenly the day has arrived, and he's bolting out of bed as he remembers. It's very early; he looks back to your still-sleeping form, thinking he probably has a few hours to put a gift together.

He decides he'll make you something, since he can't pick anything up at the store - he grabs the toolbox he's seen you use and even goes to the shed for more supplies. 

He ends up smashing his thumb with the hammer while trying to nail a couple boards together, and then he manages to fumble a screw and cut his other hand. Nursing his wounds, he stares down at the pile of lumber and tools for an embarrassingly long time before he comes to a few realizations:

1\. He doesn't know what to make for you.

2\. He doesn't know _how_ to make anything anyway.

3\. He's pretty sure he'll end up in an ambulance if he keeps trying.

He shrugs and abandons that project entirely, leaving the pile in the yard.

Instead, he heads to the kitchen and begins to gather ingredients for cookies. How hard can _that_ be? He even gets out your cookbook so he can measure everything properly.

At least, he _thinks_ he measured everything properly, but the mixture comes out... lumpy and weird. When he - hesitantly - tastes the dough, he recoils. 

... okay, maybe it's harder than it looks. 

Now panicking a bit as the morning grows brighter, he makes his way to the craft cabinet and starts pulling things out: construction paper, pipe cleaners, glue, scrapbooking supplies. _This_ , at least, he's sure he can do.

When you wake up, you're surprised he isn't next to you - or, wrapped entirely _around_ you, like usual. Once you make your way downstairs, you find out why. 

He's sitting at the table, head bowed in concentration over some crafting project. That in itself wasn't unusual, but there were other things about the scene that piqued your curiosity (and your ire): there are scraps of paper and other materials strewn across the table, floor, and even stuck to his clothes - he's _covered_ in flour, including his hair - and he's got bandages on his hands. 

"What in the world have _you_ been up to?" You ask, not sure whether you're more worried or annoyed. He startles badly, dropping his glue stick, as his head snaps up to meet your gaze. 

"Oh, uhm," he begins, trying frantically to cover up what he's working on. "Just - just a minute, please?"

You quirk an eyebrow but do as he asks, retreating to the kitchen for a warm drink. Once you enter, however, you screech to a halt. 

"Brahms!!" You shriek, surveying the mess - you hear quick footsteps moving in your direction, but as you turn, glowering, to the doorway -

He's holding something out to you, nervously; you take it, momentarily distracted. It's a homemade card, complete with a booklet of coupons for various chores and affectionate gestures. It's even your favorite color.

"Happy birthday," he says, shuffling his feet, "I'm dreadfully sorry about the mess, I got a bit carried away, I suppose."

You can't help it - you smile brightly and throw your arms around him.

"Thank you! I'm shocked you remembered, honestly," you laugh. He bends to plant a kiss on your forehead.

"How could I forget? And, uhm, I'll help tidy up - no coupon necessary. Even the yard."

Your smile falters abruptly.

"Wait - what happened in the yard?!"


	12. Extracurricular (Asa) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! The first bit was originally from a Seven Sentences prompt (student/teacher).

You'd been dancing around each other for months, waiting for an opening, or a green light _-_ or maybe the tension was just part of the fun.

In any case, your heart always skips a beat when you knock on his office door.

He opens it, and you enter, holding the stack of worksheets he'd asked you to collect - his excuses to get you here were becoming weaker and weaker, not that it mattered - but you pause when you meet his eyes, mouth going dry instantly.

His gaze is intense; you'd think he was angry if you didn't know better, hadn't seen that look spark, and then grow, and then start to _blaze_ over the past several weeks.

Still - it's _more_ today, and you're actually frightened when his hand snaps out, seizes your elbow, and yanks you across the threshold.

Suddenly you're backed against his desk, one hand thrown behind you to catch yourself on its edge, sheaf of papers fluttering to the floor.

He's looming over you, _close_ , his gaze something akin to a threat; apparently he's grown tired of the game.

The dam breaks.

Both of your hands surge forward, tangling in his hair and yanking him toward you for a brutal kiss, eager to finally taste the man. He reciprocates the intensity, pressing his body firmly against you while his teeth scrape against yours and his tongue explores your mouth.

He grabs you with rough hands, lifting and practically throwing you onto his desk - _good thing he keeps it so clean_. You hook your legs over his hips automatically, using your grip on his skull to drag him down with you until his left hand splayed on your back and his right hand grasping your jaw are the only things keeping you from reclining fully on the mahogany surface.

He kisses like he's trying to devour you, and you're getting lightheaded from the meager amount of air you're able to draw in. His hands leave you, but only so he can start furiously unbuttoning his shirt - you follow his lead, reluctantly breaking lip contact to pull your own shirt over your head. Instead of the skin-to-skin contact you rabidly crave, he releases you and backs away - you almost complain, but he quickly strides over to the door and locks it.

 _Oh._ You feel heat rush to your face and wonder why that simple action makes you more flustered than anything else so far.

When he returns, he moves back in between your knees, and you tilt your face up to resume kissing him - but he doesn't bend to meet you. Instead, he presses his palm just below your collarbones and pushes you backward, inches at a time, until you're lying back on the surface of the desk with your legs wrapped around him, gazing up at his imposing figure. He leans over you then; placing his hands on either side of your waist and slowly trailing his eyes over every inch of your form. The action is so intense and intimate and _hungry_ that you feel your face heat up again, arousal rocketing into the stratosphere despite the fact that he's not even touching you.

You're practically panting by the time he places a hand on each of your thighs - first gripping, almost hard enough to leave marks, then sliding them up toward your hips, speed still frustratingly glacial. You want to return to your previous, feverish pace; your hands flex and clench with the strong desire to grab him, pull, sink your nails in and tear him apart. Based on the look in his eyes and his flaring nostrils, he probably has the same urge - you're not sure how he manages this level of self-control, but you're about as impressed as you are annoyed.

Finally, he's methodically ridding you of your remaining clothing and unbuckling his pants; while he's at it, you greedily survey his bare chest, wanting so badly to press your own against it and let him kiss you into breathlessness again, but then you feel his hard length at the apex of your thighs and decide everything else can wait.

He lines himself up and starts pushing inside you, maddeningly slowly. You flex your legs, trying to force him closer - strong hands quickly find your knees and grip hard, halting all movement.

"Hmm. It seems I need to teach you some patience," he muses, sounding completely detached from your current activities, and then you yelp as he pulls your legs from around his waist, lifting them to lie along his chest. He wraps an arm around each one to keep them in place, and just like that he's removed any leverage you possessed. All you can do is rest your heels on his shoulders and simmer.

He pushes a little deeper, moving so slowly that you can hardly tell. You whine and try to buck your hips, only causing him to stop completely. You groan, curse under your breath - and after a stern look from him, bite your lip to keep from articulating any more.

The pattern continues: he slides a little further, you squirm impatiently, he stops, you fume. It's a brutally-delivered lesson, and this was exactly opposite of the way you'd expected this encounter to unfold.

It takes every scrap of your willpower to stay still and allow him to move at his own dreadful pace, but you manage, and soon he's bottoming out with a harsh sigh. In his grasp, your thighs tremble with the effort of restraint.

"There now," he says, leaning forward to fix you with a condescending stare, bending your body nearly in half, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

You glare up at him, releasing a shaky exhale.

"Do I get a reward for good behavior?" You ask, impressed that you have enough mental acuity left to banter. He smiles; it doesn't look friendly.

"Tell me what you'd like, and we'll see," he rumbles. You haven't moved a millimeter, in case the game is still on, but you do put on your most alluring expression - bedroom eyes, parted lips, and all - and whisper breathlessly:

" _Fuck me?_ "

You feel a rush of triumph as you watch his eyes go hooded and dark. He growls, digs his nails into your thighs - his hips thrust roughly forward, and back, and again, and again -

Soon you're clawing at the surface of the desk as you're jerked back and forth across it at a feral, glorious pace. If you weren't so completely at his mercy, you'd be smiling - _this_ was more like it.


	13. Session (Hannbal Lecter) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Vibrator use, praise, pain (moderate & temporary), restraint, just a bit of edging & overstimulation & biting, being the center of Hannibal’s attention.  
> Also, not explicitly AFAB but leans that way.

Your hands are fisted in the sheets, white-knuckled, as you fight the urge to struggle, or curse, or grab his arm -

“Breathe through it, darling,” he murmurs patiently, tone calm and unaffected. “You’ll find this much easier if you relax.”

You curse after all, albeit breathlessly.

“Why did you pick such a big one? It’s uncomfortable - ”

“That’s exactly the point. How am I to put you through your paces otherwise?” He asks, and the way the affection in his voice mixes with the sadistic words makes your head spin.

He slides the toy in a little deeper. You gasp - the stretch burns, and a string of foul words tumble out under your breath.

“ _Hannibal_ ,” you groan through gritted teeth, “don’t give me that shit… you just like to make me squirm.”

He chuckles darkly, his serene expression at odds with the sound.

“You do squirm quite beautifully.” He replies, progressing the vibrator again. It’s too much, too quickly, he’s not giving you enough time to adjust - a sharp jolt of pain shoots through you, and your hand rockets up, seizing his wrist.

“Wait - ” and he does, all movement stilled as he gazes at you with mild concern. Very attentive of him, considering you didn’t even use your safe word.

“…I will proceed more slowly, if you prefer - unless you are telling me you want to stop entirely?” He asks, quirking a brow, and the slight note of disappointment in his voice is enough to make you steel your resolve.

“No,” you answer, too quickly. You sigh and concede, “don’t stop, or slow down. I can handle it.”

A small smile graces his lips. He leans forward in his chair beside the bed, reaching from his place at your hips to press his palm on the side of your face for a moment before trailing his fingers down across your neck, over your collarbone - he pauses for a moment at your sternum, hand pressing firmly before slowly dragging further down - over your stomach, then following the curve of your hip. He stops again there, squeezing briefly and ghosting his thumb over your skin.

You’re on fire, skin tingling under the trail of his touch, discomfort almost forgotten for the time being. You release a slow, shaky breath, fighting to contain a whimper.

“Good,” he says quietly, and his fingers glide their way between your legs to stroke you in a delicious rhythm. “Do I need to restrain you?”

You shudder, thrilling at the suggestion and the way he’s touching you, and nod slowly. His fingers continue their sinful work even as he shifts his hand to maintain his hold on the toy, allowing the other one to reach for the padded handcuffs in his pocket. You nearly laugh; as usual, he’s prepared for anything.

He hands them to you and waits expectantly while you bind your wrists to the headboard. Then you nod at him and take another slow breath, trying to relax - his fingers are making it easier - as he pushes deeper.

Before long, you’re panting and pulling against your restraints, kept expertly suspended between pleasure and pain. He slows his ministrations and runs a hand along your thigh to settle you.

“Breathe, love. The hardest part is over.”

He’s right, and you know it - the thick head of the toy is fully past your entrance now - you felt the slight, telltale give in your channel. Not for the first time, you heat up at how well he knows your body.

The rest of the journey is smoother, until finally it sinks fully into your core.

“Well done,” he purrs, leaning forward to kiss your thigh, which, to your credit, is only trembling a little. You take the opportunity to catch your breath, enjoying the feeling of fullness now that the object is seated and still. He continues to pepper kisses along your leg as you relax into the mattress with a sigh.

“Aren’t you going to ask how this makes me _feel_ , Dr. Lecter?” You tease. He sends an amused glance your way before his eyes return to your body, following the trail of his hand as it explores the familiar territory of your skin.

“I don’t believe I need to ask,” he responds, “when I can simply make you show me.”

Your legs jolt as the vibrator starts up suddenly, sending pulses through your core. You clench around it reflexively, mouth flying open in a gasp that fades into a whimper.

“Yes,” he rumbles, low, “just like that.”

Once the initial shock has passed and your body acclimates to the sensation, pleasure starts to build inside you like a wave, until finally it settles and you plateau, simmering in the sweet buzz.

“Okay… maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea,” you sigh blissfully, resisting the urge to roll your hips, choosing instead to savor the feeling for now.

“Hmm, you ought to trust me more,” he says, and his tone is just as calm as always, but you can tell his breathing is speeding up.

“I _do_ trust you, but when - ” your words cut off in a shout as the vibrations intensify, arching your back and briefly tensing every muscle in your body against the sharp. unexpected spike of pleasure. When the sensations recede again to something manageable, you moan softly.

“Ah, I believe I interrupted you - please continue,” he says, and now he’s getting handsy; his right continues to slide across the bare skin of your torso while his left wraps around the underside of your thigh and pulls it flush against his chest, tucking it under his chin so he can keep the vibrator in view. His gaze lingers there while he caresses the inside of your thigh slowly, kneading muscle as he goes.

You swallow hard, heating up under his stare, and begin to move your hips. It’s becoming difficult to stay still.

“When - when you pulled it out of the box,” you stammer, breathless, “I was - _worried_.”

“I could tell,” he chuckles, and his hand trails across your stomach yet again, but this time it keeps going - and then his fingers are on you again, and you throw your head back with a whine. “Your eyes were the size of dinner plates.”

You’re clenched hard around the toy - you think you’ve been that way for a while, riding the blissful sensation, and it feels good, and it feels _intense_ , but not quite enough to tip you over the edge. The rhythmic stroke of his fingers, though, is stoking the fire inside you beautifully. Your release is building and building as you arch, and writhe, and pant, and moan, and you think you’re losing your mind, unraveling into some senseless creature -

and then he sinks his teeth into the top of your thigh at the same moment the vibrator amps up yet again, and that’s it for you - the madness crests with a raw cry that bursts from your throat and your whole body jolts as you come hard.

You’re immediately oversensitive, and he hasn’t turned off the toy - urgent, panting moans fall from your lips continuously while your body jerks and thrashes, trying to find solace from the relentless pulsing, but your hands are bound and his grip on your left leg is firm -

then all at once it stops as he thumbs the power button. You collapse, breathing hard, shuddering. While he slowly pulls the vibrator out, you watch blood trickle from the bite mark on your thigh.

He unbinds your hands, bandages your leg, and kisses you deeply while you cling to him, waiting for your breathing to even out.

“Okay,” you sigh. Your eyelids are fluttering, feeling heavy now that your body is sated, muscles relaxed - but you know you’re not done yet. “I think I’m ready for _you_ now.”

He smiles affectionately, rises, and begins pulling off his suit jacket.


	14. Headcanons - The Djinn (general)

  * If you like museums, do yourself a favor and take him with you. He’s been around a long time, seen a lot of historical events, experienced a lot of different cultures. Who needs a tour guide when you’ve got someone who knows firsthand what the Aztecs smelled like?
  * Have you ever wanted to wear a large fire opal on your person? You’re in luck! He’ll set The Stone of the Secret Fire in whichever form of jewelry you prefer, as long as it’s touching your skin. Be grateful – he’s spoiling you! He trusts you! ~~He’s claiming you.~~ He might also be making you a prime target for thieves, but don’t worry, he can handle _that_. 😊
  * Despite having been… _involved_ with humanity fairly frequently throughout its history, he’s never really been _immersed_ in it before, and he’s certainly never needed to worry much about passing. You’re going to have to teach him to human at a deeper level than mimicry, especially in this day and age. He’ll be more resistant to some things than others (he’ll _love_ most technology), and you’ll never get him to truly _care_ about social constructs, but do your best.
  * If your family/friends/coworkers happen to meet him before you were ready, he will not hesitate to introduce himself as your boyfriend, despite any instructions you may have given him to the contrary. He wants to watch with a smile as you squirm under the interrogation that follows – _why didn’t you tell us about this handsome man in your life? He’s so charming, where’d you find him?? Oh look how sweet and affectionate he is, stop saying he’s evil incarnate, how mean_ -
  * He’s so sick of being cooped up in that gem – yes, he’s got that grand evil scheme to carry out, BUT… maybe he just wants to stretch his legs for a bit. He’s been away for a while, maybe he wants to see how the world has changed in his absence, take in some sights, indulge in a little luxury… maybe he wants to hang around and play house with you. So what? You’re not allowed to judge him, human.
  * You may find his newly-acquired hobby of smoking to be a bit of an annoyance – at least you don’t have to pay for them (he can _poof_ them into existence, with your help of course), but the smell isn’t great, etc. He will need to be reminded that his human form is susceptible to things like emphysema and lung cancer. Maybe try getting him to switch to vaping? ~~(It won’t work – it’s the~~ _ ~~fire~~_ ~~he likes.)~~
  * Speaking of habits – he’s highly adaptable and quick to learn, and will pick up more than a few of those, plus mannerisms and lingo. If you play your cards right, this process can help humanize him in a good way. (He may bolt awake in the middle of the night, panicking about having been “corrupted by humanity” or whatever, but he’ll be fine.)



  * Make no mistake – the fact that he usually prefers to use his high charisma stat to get his way doesn’t mean he’s weak physically. He’s especially strong in his true form, and could throw you across the room if he wanted. He’s perfectly capable of picking you up, holding you down, etc. Plenty of opportunities to be ~~man~~ djinnhandled.
  * Does he know how a human body works? Of _course_ , he’s had eons to learn, and he’s observant. No matter what formation your parts come in, he _knows_ how to get you up and running. ~~Or purring, or gasping, or moaning, or screaming.~~ He likes to calmly observe as he gets you more and more wound up. _It’s so easy: do this, touch here, say that – human gets wet/hard._
  * Knowledge is one thing; with _experience_ , he’s _truly_ lethal. He’s desperately hungry to learn what _you_ like, specifically. Show him what you want - or don’t, and let him figure it out. He might enjoy that _more_.
  * Despite his overall understanding _of_ humans, he hasn’t spent a lot of time _inhabiting_ a human form, especially in _this_ context. He’ll discover that he’s at the mercy of his current biology for better or worse; that rush of endorphins he gets when you kiss him like that? _Nice. Do it again._ He’ll treat it like an experiment, curiously exploring the chemical reactions of this form. _What else can you make him feel?_
  * The horns/tentacles he has coming out of his head in his true form are rather sensitive; stroke them or twirl them around your fingers and you’ll have him purring. It seems transferable to human form, too: massage or rake your nails over his scalp, run your fingers through his hair, tug on it – you’ll drive him crazy.
  * The veneer of charm that he puts on along with his human suit falls away when he reverts to his djinn form – in the bedroom, he’ll become more animalistic, less gentle. He is aware that he’s bigger and sharper that way, and he still maintains control so he doesn’t hurt you (unless you want him to), but he can get _rough_. You’ll be patching up tooth-and-claw marks later.
  * A relationship is a learned behavior for him, and having sex with you is a habit he picks up that turns into a hobby he enjoys, despite the difference in species. (It’s more fun for him in his human form, due to increased chemical and physical compatibility.) It probably started because of curiosity, or possessiveness, or even just _well, I have you, I might as well play with you the way humans do._




	15. You're It (Asa Emory) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly NSFW. First bit is from a Seven Sentences prompt.

You tap him on the shoulder once, then quickly circle around to the front of his desk, watching him expectantly as he quirks an eyebrow.

“You’re it,” you explain, grinning. He considers for a moment before laying down his pen and standing, slow and measured. He bends at the waist to place his palms flat against the surface of the desk, mirroring your pose as you stare each other down.

“Better run, then,” he says, tone detached and voice glacial, but you see the little flame spark to life behind his eyes.

You whirl abruptly and bolt out of the room, knowing that desk will barely slow him for a second. Sure enough, you’ve only just entered the hallway by the time you hear boot-clad footsteps fast approaching.

He’s on you even faster than you expected; you’re forced to throw yourself around corners, over and under furniture, and through doorways to narrowly avoid his reaching hands.

You realize you may have gotten yourself in over your head a bit - you can tell he’s losing his composure bit by bit as the chase continues - he’s going to be one step above a wild animal when he catches you. A thrilling mixture of fear and excitement courses through your veins at the thought. Your movements are frantic and your heart is galloping, breath coming short. You know you’ll lose - it’s just a matter of how long it takes.

You put up a decent fight, but finally he makes contact - and the second his hand closes on your shirt, he’s harnessing his not-inconsiderable strength to stop you in your tracks and shove you against the wall. Your breath leaves you in a rush; he throws himself against your back, using his torso and his arms to keep you pinned like an insect in a case.

He’s panting in your ear, hot breath ghosting down your neck. You squirm beneath him, but not in any misguided attempt to escape; like a fancy lure on a fishing line, you’re trying to tempt him into taking a bite.

It works exactly as intended: in a flash, his teeth close firmly on the muscle just below your hairline. You whimper, melting against him.

“Surely you didn’t really think you could escape me,” he growls quietly once his mouth recedes - barely - from your skin. You feel a deep ache; he bit you _hard_.

“No,” you breathe, barely audible.

“So you just wanted my attention, then,” he says with a dark chuckle. “Well - you’ve got it.”

Then his hands are flowing across your form, pulling roughly at your clothing until your lower half is bare - he spins you, captures your mouth in a brutal kiss that leaves you tasting blood, and then scoops you up, wrapping your thighs around his hips. You throw your arms around his shoulders, admiring their breadth before burying your face in his neck and settling in for a wild ride.


	16. Headcanons - D&D AU

  * **Michael** mostly comes for the snacks and the DM’s cat, and only shows up once a month or so. He plays a neutral evil rogue, entirely so he can sneak up and kill enemies quickly. He made his character mute so he wouldn’t have to engage in any interactions. He literally does nothing until there’s a fight or he finds an NPC to murder (not that he doesn’t sometimes try to murder other party members). If there’s a lot of killing to be done, his character is unleashed by the others, like an attack dog.
  * **Jason** was initially drawn in by the idea of a high-fantasy adventure with some friends, and once he arrived and figured out it was actually a low-fantasy homebrew with non-friends, he felt too awkward to leave. He runs a neutral good druid, and is usually too busy playing with forest creatures to focus on the party’s objectives. His character is mute because he essentially made a self-insert. He comes to every meeting, _with_ healthy snacks.


  * **Freddy** started going as a joke (on whom?? we’re not sure), but ended up getting really invested in his character. He plays a chaotic neutral sorcerer with a detailed backstory, and is just as interested in character development as he is in grinding exp (which is to say: very much so). He tries to show up to every meeting because he doesn’t want to miss any opportunities. He still calls the rest of the group nerds (derogatory) and will always deny enjoying the meetings.
  * **Bo** tagged along with Vincent in a rare moment of consideration for his more socially-anxious brother, but then he found out he got to swing a sword around and he was sold. He plays a chaotic neutral fighter, and he is prepared to attack _anything_ at the drop of a hat, including other party members. In the interest of diplomacy, his character spends a lot of time grappled. He comes to most meetings, but the others often wish he didn’t.
  * **Vincent** is one of the most experienced players in the group, due to being involved with online campaigns for years. He likes playing a chaotic good cleric; he has one of each domain made up, and he just rotates characters between campaigns to keep things fresh. He is the only reason most of the party is still alive, and receives very little gratitude. He wishes he could roleplay more, but not everybody understands ASL. He goes to every meeting.
  * **Thomas** joined - reluctantly - just to get his uncle off his back about his lack of friends/extracurricular activities, but it only took a couple sessions to make it his favorite night of the week. He plays a neutral good paladin, and prefers exploring to questing and diplomacy to fighting enemies. He has a high charisma stat and rustic hospitality, so he’s the go to for anything involving peaceful NPC’s, despite the fact that he doesn’t speak. He never misses a session, and gets really bummed if it gets cancelled.
  * **Brahms** thought the game sounded really fun… and then he found out there were _rules_ involved, and cooled off considerably on the idea. He runs your typical chaotic neutral bard - he goofs off and complicates objectives like he’s getting paid for it. He’s got a double standard when it comes to the rules - he doesn’t have to follow any, but everyone _else_ had better. He shows up when he feels like causing trouble, averaging about once a month.
  * **Jesse** originally intended to _tease the nerds_ for a bit and then leave, but then he actually had fun playing the game - and, to make matters worse, he developed a bit of a crush on one of the nerds in question. He plays a true neutral barbarian whom he has described as ‘short, loud, and rather unintelligent.’ He’s actually one of the better players overall, but does seem to enjoy antagonizing the DM unnecessarily. He comes to almost every meeting, and often brings junk food.
  * **Jigsaw** (take your pick) thought the game sounded like a good creative and intellectual challenge; the character building appealed to them, too. They play a true neutral wizard who’s always making things difficult for the DM - trying to break the game, engaging in power struggles, etc. They’re really good at puzzles and they play smart, so the DM hasn’t been able to kill them yet. They come to about half the sessions.
  * **Harry** happened to have some time to kill during the specific time frame the group meets. He figured it was better than staring at the wall (and he was right, just barely). He plays a true neutral ranger who doesn’t interact with anybody much - but when he does speak up, he tends to have the best ideas. He’s the party’s strategist during battles. His schedule leaves him a period with nothing to do every other week, so that’s as often as he shows up.
  * **Hannibal** already had respect for the game, but then it occurred to him how fun it would be to try and psychologically profile people based on how they play. His chaotic good monk is highly feared by all, and responsible for keeping several difficult players in line. He keeps a notebook under the table, which he writes his behavioral observations in. He’s present about ¾ of the time. Brings homemade snacks.
  * **Herbert** showed up one day when Dan marched him in, sat him in a chair, and then stormed back out without a word. He was angry and sullen at first, but the game grew on him, even if the people didn’t. He plays a chaotic evil warlock that hungers for power and has a tendency to run amok when he gets tunnel-vision on a particular course of action. He’s at every session, probably mostly at Dan’s behest (he needs a break sometimes and daycare is expensive).
  * **Asa** DM’s most of the time. He’s not very well-liked due to his personality, but nobody else really wants to DM and certainly no one else is as good at it, so they put up with him. The campaigns are very well-designed and detailed, but the puzzles are hard and he’s fairly merciless on his players - bordering on sadistic. There will be no rule-bending here, mortals. He plays very good villains.




	17. Kink Headcanons - spanking & degradation/praise

**Spanking**

**Michael**

  * If something will make you writhe or scream (or cry, honestly), he’ll gladly do it.
  * He gets off on your reactions more than anything else, especially the fearful or painful ones. 
  * So if you like merciless punishment (whether you “deserve” it or not), he’s the dom for you!
  * He’ll smack you _hard_ , without any warning or attempt to lessen the sting, and he’ll keep doing it until he’s satisfied.



**Bo**

  * He’ll do it if you’ve been naughty, or if you ask him to (call him daddy while you’re at it and he might just Ascend).

  * It’s just one of many ways he’ll punish you for misbehaving, so it’s unpredictable - depends on his mood.

  * He’s actually very responsible and caring about it; he may be a huge dom, but his end goal is to make a mess out of you, and hurting you or making you cry doesn’t serve that purpose. Basically: he might be a bastard, but he _does_ want to make you feel safe and happy while he asserts his dominance. 

  * He’ll make sure you’re feeling a lot of pleasure before he smacks you, to take the edge off the pain, and he’ll only do it a few times unless you ask for more. He’ll even bend you over his knee if you want.




**Jesse**

  * He’ll do it if you ask, or sometimes if you’re being bratty and he’s getting impatient.

  * It’s mostly for shock value - just to distract you and make you gasp his name indignantly ( _Jesse!_ )

  * It’s a byproduct of his playful nature; he doesn’t take it seriously, and doesn’t really get off on it.

  * He doesn’t hit hard - it’s mostly just jolting, barely even a sting. More likely to be an occasional one-off, unless you ask for more, but even then the intensity won’t change.




**Asa**

  * Hmmm. He’ll do it if he feels like it?? 
  * I don’t think he’d feel like it very often - he’s got other sadistic predilections he’s fonder of. 

  * BUT if he, say, didn’t have a knife available, and it wasn’t practical to bite you, and he didn’t feel like digging his fingers into your skin or choking you, or whatever, for some reason -

  * It’d be similar to Michael; his goal is your complete submission, so he’d hit hard, as many times as he wanted, at least until you’re feeling helpless and pliant.




**Degradation/praise**

**Brahms**

  * You’ll want to catch him during Bratty Bottom hours. He’ll still like it the rest of the time, but you won’t get reactions as good.
  * Oh? He’s so easy to boss around? He’s such a slut for you? _Yes, he is -_ tell him a few more times
  * He wants to hear how much of a mess he is, how whiny and needy he’s being. He’ll be putty in your hands, even more so than usual.



**Bo**

  * Tread very carefully here; you’ll want to stay away from anything that challenges his dominance.
  * However, the man is a sucker for dirty talk, so if you approach from that direction you can get him beautifully wound up.
  * Tell him how easy it is to make him hard, or how desperate his growls sound, or how filthy he is for doing x/y/z to you. He’ll go feral.



**Michael**

  * The good thing about Michael is that he doesn’t really care what you say to him, so go wild!
  * Caveat: he’ll probably get sick of hearing you speak regardless of what you’re saying, at which point he’ll make you stop in one of several unpleasant ways.
  * So have fun while it lasts, but prepare for consequences!




End file.
